


Snowbaz Fictober

by Rapunzhel



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: "I might just kiss you", Drabble, Fictober 2019, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, SnowBaz, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzhel/pseuds/Rapunzhel
Summary: This is part of Fictober19! Go check out the collection on here and over on tumblr! Happy reading!





	1. "I might just kiss you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Fictober19! Go check out the collection on here and over on tumblr! Happy reading!

They were fighting. Because they were always fighting. They didn’t do anything but fight.

Baz couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help muttering something under his breath as Snow was falling asleep or about to leave the room. Because then Snow would spin around all dramatically and glower at him. It was a rush, Snow staring at him.

But this time, Baz actually hadn’t meant to. This time he said something bad. He truly thought Snow was long gone, but he had turned back because he had forgotten the cherry scone he snuck up from lunch. It was halfway to his mouth (_don’t think about his _mouth_, for Crowley’s sake_) when his golden eyes (_or his _eyes) narrowed and he muttered “what did you just say?”

He had just gotten back from whatever him and Penelope Bunce do when they skip out on lessons. He was practically high on adrenaline. Baz could smell it. Baz could smell all of him. His heart was thumping so powerfully he was surprised the bed Simon had slumped on didn’t fall apart underneath him. And then he had gotten up and started stomping about the room looking for clean clothes. He was dirty, and his ends looked slightly singed. He was trashing the place as he always did when he was running on pure magic. So Baz had threatened him and demanded he tidied and Snow yelled something about Baz’s “secret” and it went on as it always did. And then Snow left the room.

“I’ll do worse than kill you, Snow,” he said, when he knew he was still in earshot. And then, when he thought he was gone, he said, “I might just kiss you.”

* * *

They had been fighting. Because they were always fighting. It seemed to be the only way Baz would talk to him. So Simon let him. It felt nice to argue. To really talk. The Mage hardly did anymore. Penelope was always talking about The Greater Good. Agatha always just agreed with whatever he said and then kissed him on the cheek.

Simon quite liked arguing with Baz. It’s why he threw clothes around the dorm and left crumbs on the carpets. Arguing with Baz was fun.

At first he thought he heard him wrong. Because he must have heard him wrong. But then Baz looked at him, and Simon would have sworn that, had he not been a (potential) vampire, he would have been blushing.

Baz stood up awkwardly. Simon had never seen him do anything _awkwardly_ before. His long limbs always seemed to place themselves perfectly. For a lack of a better word, Baz was graceful. But then Simon wondered why on earth he would need a better word. Not many sworn enemies describe each other as 'graceful'. But there was no other way to describe Baz. At least before today there wasn't. Now Simon could add awkward to the list. Tyrannus Basilton Pitch: sometimes awkward, mostly graceful. 

Simon’s mind was jumbled. But that was fairly normal for Simon. Simon Snow: most definitely jumbled. He watched as Baz put on a jacket and went to storm past him. _Why isn’t he saying anything_, Simon wondered_, Baz always has something to say_.

“Wait!” He said before Baz could leave the room. He shut the door. “Do it.”

* * *

Baz didn’t know what to think. Snow was just looking at him, eyes all narrowed and concerned. He still had the stupid scone in his hand.

Baz didn’t have anything to say. His mind knew there were a hundred ways to backtrack but he just couldn’t be bothered anymore. They had shared a room for six years. Baz had been in love with Simon Snow for at least four. He was bound to find out one day and here that day was. It would be completely up to him to deal with it.

In the mean time, Baz was growing thirsty. So he picked up his jacket with the intention of draining rats until he couldn’t see straight. _Ha_, some part of his mind thought_, as if I’ve ever been able to see straight_.

But Simon Snow had locked him in the room.

And Simon Snow had just suggested something absolutely ridiculous. 

“What?”

And then Simon Snow kissed him.

* * *

Simon didn’t really know what he was doing. Sure, he and Agatha had kissed before but this was different somehow. Something in his gut roared to life.

For a second, Baz didn’t kiss back.

But then he opened his mouth and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Simon Snow was kissing him. And Baz was kissing him back.

Snow’s heart started thumping even louder and Baz’s hand was resting on his chest and he could feel it on his palm and he could smell him and he could perfectly imagine what he would taste —

* * *

Baz lunged away from Simon. Simon didn’t know what had just happened. But Baz looked hurt. No, not hurt. _Hungry_. 

When Baz flew past him this time, he was too stunned to try and stop him.


	2. "Scared, me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my Snow Baz fic for Fictober 2019!

The dungeons weren’t dark. That was what surprised Simon the most. He had always imagined Baz feasting in some dark, mouldy, corner of the world. But the underbelly of Watford was almost cheery.

Except for the rat carcasses.

And the vampire who’s lips were stained red.

“Aren’t you scared?”

“Scared, me? Now that just doesn’t sound right.”

* * *

Why did Snow always have to be so arrogant? But he’s right. He is the Chosen One after all, not much room to be scared. But finding out the guy you just snogged, who you previously thought hated your guts, was a vampire would have thrown almost everybody.

Simon Snow clearly wasn’t everybody. But Baz already knew that.

“I could kill you.”

“You would have done it already.”

Baz laughed. This was undeniably true. They walked back up to their dorm. The door still hung half open from where Simon clearly couldn’t be bothered to shut it after he pursued Baz to the dungeons. He shut it once they were back inside.

Snow took a step towards him.“Kiss me, Baz.” Snow didn’t ask. Baz did what he was told. _Merlin_, Baz thought, his hands caught on Snow’s waist and in his hair, _how did we end up here? _

“It’s much easier for me to kill you now, Snow.” Baz said as he sat on his bed, pulling Snow down with him. He rested with his knees either side of Baz’s legs. Baz held onto Snow’s Watford blazer with all his strength.

“Call me Simon,” he said, ignoring him. _Simon_ started kissing his neck. Baz gasped.

“_Simon_!” But he didn’t stop. Baz could see the veins in his neck. “Why do you even want to kiss me, anyway?” He asked instead, because Simon clearly wasn’t in the mood to save himself. Simon detached himself from Baz’s neck.

“I didn’t until you suggested it.” Impulsively, he ran his hands through Baz’s hair. Baz shivered. “How long have you wanted to kiss me.” Baz rolled his eyes instead of answering, pulling Simon’s lips to meet his own. Simon submitted for a second, but then pulled away again.

“No, Baz. How long?”

“Oh about four years then, I suppose.”

“We could have been doing this for four years?” Was certainly not the response Baz was expecting.

“Haven’t you been doing the equivalent with Agatha?”

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” Simon admitted. “Four. Years.” He muttered in between kisses. “That’s ridiculous, Baz.”

“Trust me, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Come back at the end of the month for part 2!


End file.
